


Why Are You So Harsh?

by Glambertsince09



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambertsince09/pseuds/Glambertsince09
Summary: This is an Adam Lambert short story!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Adam. I come from a very rich family, my mother owning a hospital and my father being a billionaire by selling perfume. So basically my family is rich as fuck and I'm the only child.

I have a boyfriend, Schuyler (Author's Note: it's pronounced like my name Skylar lol), he wants to be a singer. He's so handsome and I love him so much. We're gonna get married soon.

My parents hate that I'm gay, but they don't show it or say it around Schuyler. I love him, why can't they see that? They want grandchildren that will become business people or doctors so that they can pass down the wealth through generations.

They thought that me loving men was a phase, but it's not. I try to tell them all the time that it's not a phase, but they brush it off.

I'm currently getting ready for my concert that I have to do in LA today. I finish my makeup and go get ready. I hear all the people in the crowd getting excited and I head out after the opening guitar stuff. I can't wait to see Schuyler after the concert.

A couple hours later...

As I finish off the concert and head backstage, a stagehand hands me my phone and says it's important.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, is this Adam Lambert?" A woman asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask, worried.

"Is your boyfriend Schuyler Walker?" She asks.

"Yes, why, what happened???" I ask, freaking out on the inside.

"He has gotten into a car wreck and died. We're very sorry. We thought you should know." She says, hanging up.

All I do is drop my phone, and sink to my knees, tears stinging at my eyes.

"Adam, are you okay???" I hear Tommy ask.

I start shaking like crazy and freaking out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Adam, what the hell happened? Sit up, sit in this chair." He says, having me sit.

"No, no, no! It can't be real!!! This can't be happening!!!" I say, gripping my hair and freaking out.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Come on." Tommy says, putting me in his car.

He drives to the hospital while I cry my fucking eyes out.

We walk in and I look at the directions to the morgue. I head in the direction while running with Tommy chasing me all the way.

I eventually reach the morgue and I knock on the door.

A man comes over and lets me in.

"May I help you?" He asks.

"Yes. Schuyler Walker. May I see him???" I say, out of breath.

"Ah, you must've been his boyfriend. Follow me." He says.

He walks over to the giant fridge and opens a door. He pulls a body out and it's about hip level.

I just feel the tears falling down my face uncontrollably. I put one hand on the side of his face and one hand in his hand.

"Babe, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I miss you, please come back. Please, please, please..." I say, putting my forehead on his chest.

"Adam. He's gone. Come on. We have to go. We'll do a funeral for him." Tommy says.

I look at my dead boyfriend and just kiss him on the lips one last time and also a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Schuyler. I won't forget the amazing sex we had every night, or the amazing food you cooked all the time, or our love for each other. Sleep well, sweet prince. I'll never forget you." I say, putting his arm down.

Tommy drags me out and I just cry the whole ride home. I walk in the door and I see my mom there.

"Adam. I heard. I told you, this was a phase." She says.

"No it's fucking not. I'll never love again. We're doing a funeral for him and you're not saying no. I'm dead fucking serious." I say, walking up to my bedroom.

I hear the front door open and shut.

A few days later...

This whole funeral is depressing me more and more. All I'm doing is just sitting here, barely present. The tears fall once in a while, because I can feel them falling down my face. I don't say anything to anyone. All I do is think of the good times and beautiful memories we had and all the things we used to do.

2 months later...

Nothing has fucking changed and I'm still depressed. I don't want to sing, and I don't want to do anything that involves happiness. Nothing makes me happy anymore. Schuyler made me happy, even with just him looking at me.

I get out of the car and head into the hospital to see my mom. I walk into her office and sit down.

"Mom, I can't live without Schuyler. I don't know if I can live at all. I feel like a part of me is gone." I say, crying again.

She has me stand on the scale with my shirt off. She examines me and checks my vitals.

"Adam, are you not eating?" She asks.

"No, I don't know how to cook as much as Schuyler did. He always made the meals." I say.

"Adam, I want you to go home and eat something, anything. You're underweight." She says.

"Whatever." I say.

"Now tell me about your day." She says.

"Nothing has fucking changed, Mom." I say.

"That couldn't be true, Adam." She says.

"It is. It won't change." I say.

I get up to leave and swing the door open to see a nurse about to walk in. I just walk past her and then feel dizzy, about to fall. I start falling and I feel someone catch me.

"Help!" I hear a voice yell as I black out.

20 minutes later...

I wake up and see I'm in a hospital bed, I look to my left and see that same nurse charting stuff.

"What happened?" I ask, groggy.

"You passed out due to starvation. You should be eating. I'm nurse Lilly." She says.

I see her reach for my wrist and I just swat her hand away.

"I have to check your blood pressure or you'll have severe low blood pressure." She says.

A month later...

I've been arguing with my parents for the past hour about my behavior and they won't fucking stop.

"We're giving you two options. Either you get married to Lilly because she has become good friends with us, or you can kiss your singing career goodbye because your father will not support you or let you succeed ever." My mom says.

"I will go after every damn company that will try to help you maintain a stable singing career." My dad says.

I groan and then sigh.

"Fine. Under one condition." I say.

"What?" They ask.

"I'll divorce her after 2 years." I say.

"Well, by that time you'll fall in love with her and it won't be a problem anymore so sure we'll agree to that.

My mom dials a number on her phone and tells Lilly's parents about the offer for marriage. I hear squealing on the other side and figure that must've been Lilly. I roll my eyes as far as I can go and head home.

I'm 100% gay why can't they see that, I don't wanna marry this, this, person! Homophobes...

A few weeks later...

This "wedding" has only 20 people, what the fuck? I just ignore her the whole time, I just be myself.

Lilly's POV:

After a while, everyone heads to their hotel rooms and I walk in the room by myself, I guess Adam is partying it up. I sit on the bed and just wait for him to come in.

After about 30 minutes, he walks in.

He looks at me and doesn't say anything and walks away. He goes in the bathroom to take a shower. I gotta wait for him to finish because I need help with the zipper on my dress.

I hear the door open and see him walking out.

"You're still sitting there?!" He asks.

"I need help with my zipper." I say.

He sighs and looks at me.

"Sure." He says, rolling his eyes.

He grabs a pillow after and throws it on the couch.

"Ahem, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Sleeping, what the fuck do you think I'm doing?" He says.

"It's our wedding night, you're gonna sleep on the couch?" I ask.

He turns around, coming closer to me and pins me against the wall.

"Do you think that I'm happy sleeping on the couch? Not really. Do you think that I'm happy with an arranged marriage for the sake of my career? Not really. Do you think that I'm happy getting married to someone I DON'T LIKE? Not really. So guess what? Don't add to my shitty day, please. Oh, and remember this: you married a 100% gay man, no matter what, he will never touch you." He says.

I break into tears at the words he just said. All I do is grab my gown and go cry in the shower. I never knew about this. I married a man I thought was bisexual.

I finish my shower and go back into the room. I see him sleeping on the couch, so I just get in the bed and pull the covers over myself. I cry myself to sleep.

But at the same time, I can't blame him for being harsh, he just married someone who he isn't in love with after such a heartbreaking thing he went through with his fiancé's death. He can't lose his career, too.

A week later...

All I do on this honeymoon is either watch tv in our room or walk on the beach alone. Adam is always partying at gay bars.

A part me is willing to keep quiet about this whole thing and pretend that everything is fine.

That night...

After my shower, I get ready to put my clothes on and see I forgot to grab a pair of panties. I walk out and see Adam in the room. I didn't think he'd be back this early. I just grab the item I need and walk back into the bathroom quietly.

Before I shut the door I see him looking at me, but only for an instant.

I come back out all dressed and sit on the bed and watch tv with him. He lays on the couch and I break the silence by turning the tv off.

"Seriously? So the day I decide not to go partying and fuck my liver to get away from this nightmare I'm in; you act like this? And tell me, when will I be living this nightmare I was thrown into without consent?" He asks.

"What is my crime? What have I done to have such a thing in my life? To be married to a handsome man and not be touched, not even a kiss? I'm your fucking wife... I have rights, too. I don't want this, I want a divorce." I say.

"I can't." He laughs.

"What? What do you mean 'I can't'?" I ask.

"I'm not gonna jeopardize my career for ANYTHING!" He says, looking back at the tv.

"So what about me? No one thought what will happen to me? Maybe I fall in love with a man that I am so happy to have but can't actually have?" I say.

"Oh for god's sake, you know I'm gay and I was engaged to the love of my life. Let me make this straight, don't expect anything from me, not a kiss, not a touch, not other things." He says.

"So its a marriage on paper to keep your career shining? Now tell me, how will we keep this from your parents? Wouldn't they ask stuff about how you're doing? Will you always be cold to me?" I ask.

"Tell you what. We'll pretend to be the best couple that we can be, but once people aren't around, we go back to normal. We do this until the 2 years are over." He says.

"Okay, now I know what you will get out of this. But what about me? What do I get? Just a broken heart?" I say.

"I promise to pay all your student loans left." He says.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"You have until tomorrow. Think about it." He says.

A few days later...

We're back at the house and we've started the whole pretending thing. We have some friends over right now so he's acting all lovey-dovey.

I'm cooking meat for tacos and Adam is setting the table. He comes behind me and hugs me from behind. He kisses my cheek and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Don't move. They're probably watching us." He says.

"GET A ROOM LOVEBIRDS!!!" I hear Tommy scream.

My feelings are an emotional rollercoaster, from pretending to be in love to actually wanting to kiss his lips but not able to because it's all pretending to the feeling of his hips against mine that's making me melt but I have to keep a straight face.

"He's so touchy, like he still can't believe I'm his wife." I say, smiling and pushing him away.

He pulls me into a side hug and puts his hip to mine.

"You'd be acting like this if you had such a sexy lady in your life, man." He says.

By the end of the night, everyone has left and the minute Adam closes the door and looks at me.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed." He says, walking away.

‘Fuuuuuck, the things I would do to him if he lets me... ugh.’ I think in my head.

A week later...

Adam hasn't been home because he's in New York recording stuff for his album. I've been going to work still, but I've been doing night shifts since he's not home, not that it matters but I don't want problems with his parents.

A month passes by and all we do is pretend. We just got surprised with a visit from his parents. We have to be the perfect couple, but once they leave, we're back to the cold couple.

A few nights later...

I'm watching YouTube, and I come across a QAL video. It's Get Down Make Love from the Birmingham 2017 concert. I watch it with curiosity. He's just throwing himself on the stage and is pretending to have sex. It's turning me on.

I bite my lip to try and keep from making noises while I watch it because he’s sleeping in the next room and I don't want him to hear me. I'm so frustrated.

Adam's POV:

I get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I walk by the master bedroom and hear strange noises coming from the room. She's in there moaning, gross.

I hear a song coming from her computer, it's Get Down Make Love. That's me singing! What the fuck? I'm angry but I'm not turning this into a fight. I use the bathroom and head back to my room and go back to bed. I'll bring it up during breakfast.

Lilly's POV:

I keep touching myself until I cum. I moan loudly and then realize what I just did. I can't help but to cry. This feeling of not being loved is killing me.

I keep crying and telling myself that I can't do this. I love him now. It hurts... a lot. I curse myself for falling in love with a gay man who's just using me to keep his career.

I get up in the morning to make breakfast as if nothing happened.

Adam comes down with a scowl on his face.

"I don't want breakfast and if I hear what I heard last night... you won't like what I'll do to you." He says, pissed off.

He leaves, slamming the door.

I get so mad, just the urge of cheating on him just to feel some love is killing me. I start thinking how great it would be if I break him by cheating on him even if he doesn't think of me, but at least I would have some revenge. I eat my breakfast and head to work.


	2. You’ll Come Around

Lilly’s POV:

I come home from work and see the house is empty.

“As usual, he’s out partying.” I say and frown.

I take a hot shower and then change into my pajamas and go to sleep.

Later that night...

I feel a hand on my stomach and I wake up and scream like a little girl. The hand goes up to my mouth to make me stop screaming.

“Shhh. It’s me.” I hear the voice say.

I know that voice. That silky, sexy voice. It rings through my ears like a melody and heads straight for my heart. The hand leaves my mouth and I figured out who it is.

“Adam? What are you doing?” I ask.

“I... don’t really know... I just wanna hug you... I just wanna feel loved again.” He says.

I can smell alcohol on his breath and can tell he’s drunk as fuck.

He kisses my neck and licks it, too. I try to push him off but he doesn’t budge.

“Adam, you know we can’t do this. We have a deal.” I say.

“Fuck the deal... at this point, I want you.” He says.

I try to keep myself calm, cool and collected while trying to deal with this.

“No, Adam, we can’t do this. You’re drunk and you... you don’t like me.” I say.

“Stop.” He says.

He runs his hand from my side to my panties and grabs them, all the while making me gasp.

“You are making such a terrible mistake and I know I’ll get in trouble in the morning because of you...” I say.

I see him smile and he kisses all over my body.his lips go down my chest, belly, thighs, and then he goes to town on my pussy, making me lose control of myself.

He lifts his head up and smirks at me, then he goes back and sticks his tongue inside of me, causing me to grip the bedsheets and moan loudly.

He teases me for a few minutes longer and comes back up to my lips and breathes heavily.

“I wanna touch you...” I say.

“No.” He smirks.

All I do is just pout. He smiles, grabbing my hand and guiding it between his legs. I scoot down the bed and go down between his legs to meet his dick. I place a kiss on the head and I can tell he’s struggling to keep up on his elbows. I flip him over and get between his legs.

“My turn to make you lose your mind.” I say.

I drive him as close to the edge as I can before I leave him hanging.

Am I taking advantage of him because he’s drunk? Or could this be true? Is this a huge mistake that I’ll regret in the morning or is this a change that’ll make our relationship better?

Adam pulls me out of my thoughts by flipping me on my back and kissing my neck while guiding himself inside of me. I gasp and scratch his back like fucking crazy, seeing as this is my first time, it’s driving me wild. He kisses and bites my neck, then looks into my eyes.

“Should we try having a baby?” He asks.

I. Am. Speechless. Knowing he’s not sober is killing me and I know for a fact that there’s a huge chance that he’ll do something bad to me if he knows that I took advantage of him while being in this state of mind.

He starts going back and forth really fast, shaking the whole damn bed. Eventually, we both orgasm at our hardest ever. He pulls out and lays on his side facing me. He places a kiss on my lips and falls asleep. I eventually fall asleep, too.

The next morning...

I wake up and see him still asleep. I get out of the bed quietly and go make breakfast.

Adam’s POV:

I wake up and realize I’m in the master bedroom. I jump up and sit down. I look around and see my clothes from last night all over the floor. I start freaking out and go hop in the shower, my thoughts racing. After I rinse my hair, I realize something. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around my waist. I rush into the bed room and look through the trash and look on the floor. I don’t find a condom wrapper nor a condom.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, she is pregnant yup she definitely is. Fuck me I’m such a dumbass. My career is fucking GONE!” I say as I freak out.

I go downstairs and check on what Lilly is doing. I look in the kitchen and see she’s making breakfast.

Lily’s POV:

He is gonna get up and realize what happened last night, he’ll start blaming me for not pushing him away for my stupid needy ass. He might even hit me. Fuck, if he hits me, I will hit back. I will not let him do that to me. A romantic night with amazing as fuck sex and then I get hit in the morning. HELL NAH!

“Good morning!” I hear Adam say.

“Go-good morning!” I say as I jump 10 feet out of my skin.

“Is the coffee ready? I have such a bad headache.” He says, sitting down.

“Yes, it is and your favorite tea, too. So your voice won’t get hurt from all that drinking last night.” I say, placing each in front of him.

“I need to talk to you about last night.” He says and sighs.

Here we go. He is gonna break my heart again.

“What happened?” He asks.

“We had...” I say, trailing off.

“Oh god. I knew it, I drank way too much.” He says, covering his eyes with his hand.

“I swear I tried pushing you, but at the end of the day you’re a man... and I’m small... you’re much more stronger than I am...” I say softly.

I blush and revisit the hot steamy night we had in my head.

“I just want you to know this won’t change anything, this was a huge mistake of me to do. And I promise I won’t bother you again.” He says.

“Sure. God, these allergies are killing me.” I say, getting up and going to the bathroom.

3 weeks later...

I’m at work and I’m currently working with a female teen patient. I leave her room and then I suddenly feel dizzy. I brush it off thinking it might be fatigue from the 12 hour shift.

2 hours later...

I rush to the bathroom and throw up everything I had for lunch. I feel so tired. I’m just gonna clock out and head home 3 hours early. Thank god Adam isn’t home because this whole time I’ve been throwing up.

Two days later...

I’ve still been throwing up a lot. I decided to go get a blood test done.

A few days later...

I get called into the doctor’s office and they bring me back to a room. I see my doctor come in and she has her clipboard and a smile on her face.

“What?” I ask.

“You’re pregnant!” She says.

“BUT HOW?” I ask.

“What do you mean how? Haven’t you and your husband been trying to have a baby? Well congrats!” She says.

“We only had sex once. How is that possible?” I ask.

“Well it’s a miracle and don’t get me wrong, but it looks like your husband has some fast swimming kids.” She says.

She releases me and I head home. My thoughts are racing right now.

“Fuck, I can’t tell him. He’ll kill me for sure. He’ll blame it all on me for taking advantage of him not being sober and not urging to use a condom. God what do I do?” I think out loud.

I hear the front door slam and I jump 10 feet out of my skin.

“Fuck he’s home.” I say under my breath.

I see he has a giant smile on his face.

“What?” I wonder.

“My parents invited us out to eat for dinner!” He says, excited.

Dinner... great, so I can have more sickness... just wonderful... my stupid luck.

We get in the car and head to the restaurant. Adam orders seafood and his mom orders something with bacon. Adam is pretending to be a good husband in front of his parents, and he’s trying to feed me fish, but I refuse to eat because seafood isn’t supposed to be eaten by pregnant women. When everyone is ordering alcohol, I order plain orange juice.

“Orange juice? Really?” Adam asks.

“I have work tomorrow. I can’t have alcohol you know that.” I say.

“Fine.” Adam says.

I see Lauren’s plate come in and the smell of the bacon is making me sick. I try to hold myself but I can’t. I decide to excuse myself to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and go in a stall. I open the toilet and throw up. I clean myself up and go back. I sit back down and listen in to the conversation.

“I’m planning a cruise vacation with everyone. Including our friends and Adam’s cousins. I’ll give you guys the packages once I’m done putting them together.” Lauren says.

Cruise... fuck... I already have enough sickness going on.

“How many days? You know I’m releasing my album soon right?” Adam says.

“7 days.” She says.

“That’s perfect for me and my baby, right?” He asks me.

“Yeah, I can take a week off.” I say.

“Isn’t she the most beautiful nurse you have in the hospital, Mom?” He says, kissing my hand.

“Of course, because she’s my daughter in law.” She says.

Adam looks at me and I’m just poking at my food.

“You okay?” He asks me.

“Yes... I... I’m fine.” I say.

I start getting nauseas again and run to the bathroom to throw up, and it looks like Adam has followed me. I puke into the toilet as Adam holds my hair.

“You seem very sick. Should I take you to the ER?” He asks, handing me some tissue.

“NO... I mean, no, I’m fine.” I say.

“God, why did I ever agree to marry you?” He says, going out of the bathroom and back to the table.

“I should be asking why did I ever marry you? In fact, why did I ever sleep with you?” I say under my breath.

I fix myself and head back to the table. I sit down and sip some orange juice. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Lauren is looking at the drink in my hand and he gaze goes to my plate. I have orange juice and just some veggies, but no seafood, because I can’t have seafood even though it’s my favorite. She doesn’t say anything but goes back to her conversation with Adam.

A week later...

We’ve been packing for the cruise and Adam walks in the room.

“I’m gonna need a lot of sunscreen, I burn easily.” He says.

“Me, too. Plus, I have to take care of my skin and myself at this particular time.” I say, smiling slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asks, turning towards me.

“What?” I say, looking at him.

“What do you mean you have to take care of yourself at this particular time?” He asks.

Fuck.

“Lilly, for God’s sake. That was a fucking mistake, I will not do that again don’t you dare fucking wish.” He says, seriousness in his voice.

“RELAX! Besides, it wasn’t my fault. I’m small and you’re so muscular, or else I would’ve stopped you. Not that I actually liked it.” I say, folding a t-shirt.

“You what?” He asks, glaring at me.

“What?” I ask.

“Don’t play stupid. You didn’t like it? Then who the fuck was moaning her lungs out watching one of my performances, huh?!” He asks in a demanding tone.

I blush and don’t say anything.

“She didn’t like it!” He yells, slamming the door after he leaves.

“God, I hate how cocky he is... fuck, who am I kidding... he was fucking amazing.” I say to myself.

A month later...

Today is our flight to the Royal Caribbean cruise. Adam has been all lovey-dovey around his parents and his family.

Adam promised to be a great actor, and I said I’ll do my best, even though I hate the fact he’s doing this to me.

I have a small bump now. I’ve been rubbing it at night, but Adam hasn’t noticed. Thank god because I feel like he’d do something bad if he found out.

The first day, we’re having breakfast and I eat a few of my chocolate chip pancakes and some fruit for breakfast.

After breakfast, all us girls are going for a swim. I don’t want to take my cover off, though.

“I actually wanna tan today.” I tell Adam’s mom.

“That’s fine, we’ll be over in the pool.” She says.

Adam is with the guys at the mini golf course. So at least I have some time to myself.

Adam’s POV:

We played mini golf for an hour, so I head to the lido deck. I walk through the chairs and notice Lilly sleeping in a chair. She has her cover up on. That’s weird. I brush it off as nothing, but I feel like she’s hiding something. I see my mom in the pool. I sit next to Lilly and stroke her hair to try and wake her up.

“Lilly? Get up.” I say.

“Adam? Oh, I must’ve fell asleep.” She says, stretching.

“You slept on the flight, too. What’s wrong?” I ask her.

“N-nothing. I’m okay. Just needed extra sleep, I guess.” She says.

“Then let’s go have lunch, okay, honey?” He says.

Lilly’s POV:

That was the first time I heard the word “honey” come out of his mouth. I give him a look that’s full of love.

Adam smiles back, probably thinking I’m just acting.

When nighttime falls, we go find our room. We find out we only got one fucking room. Okay, obviously Lauren booked one room because we’re married. There’s a king size bed, a chair, a closet, a bathroom, and a tv, also a nightstand. But there’s no couch.

“How the fuck do they fit a king size bed here and no fucking couch HOW?!” He asks.

“Calm down, they can hear us fighting. I’ll just put extra pillows between us.” I say.

I finish my sentence and feel a lump in my throat. The fact that I have to put pillows between him and I is killing me.

In the middle of the night, I decide to get up and take a walk on the boat. The breeze from the air feels good. The boat is gently rocking as it goes in the direction it’s heading.

I go back to the room eventually and see that Adam is sleeping peacefully with his beautiful bare chest showing and those parted lips. I stare at him, and for a second, all I want to do is get between his legs and devour him until he wakes up. Not until I do something very, very bad. He’ll realize I’m tired of all this pretending.

I decide to sleep in the chair.

A few days later...

It’s a sea day between islands and today is one of Adam’s cousin’s baby shower. She’s having a little girl. All us ladies are sitting at one table while the guys are having drinks. Adam’s cousin Stephanie is the one having the baby.

“You’re next, lady!” She says, winking at me.

“I hope it’s soon.” Lauren says.

“You guys.” I say, blushing and scratching my neck.

“Oh come on, aren’t you guys trying?” Stephanie asks.

“We are, but you know how Adam’s schedule is. He is on tour most of the year. It’s hard to count my days and fit it right with his schedule.” I say, matter-of-factly.

Adam’s POV:

I hear the conversation and scoot behind Lilly, stealing a quick kiss from her cheek.

“What are you guys doing to my wife, huh?” I say.

“We’re telling her to hurry up and bring my grandson.” My mom says.

“Mom, you know how much I tour. I don’t blame Lilly, it’s hard to catch me. Even though we sneak into the dressing room from time to time.” I say and smirk.

“Stop.” Lilly says, blushing.

I laugh and kiss her cheek.

“I’m kidding, but don’t pressure my wife, I’m the problem, not her.” I say.

Lilly’s POV:

“That was a good excuse you found.” He whispers in my ear.

He bites and kisses my neck and I’m trying so hard to keep myself collected.

Later that night...

The issue with the bed has not resolved itself at all. Adam just wants the pillows off because it makes the bed small. He just wants to spread out his arms and legs like an octopus.

I have got to keep myself calm because the feeling of wanting to fuck him while he is looking so damn sexy just inches away from me.

“Jesus Christ it’s hot. I’m sleeping in just my briefs. Don’t get any ideas.” He says, then goes to sleep.

“OH HELL NO, THAT’S TOO MUCH! ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?!” I yell.

He smirks and looks at me, rolling his hips.

“I’m 200% serious. I sleep all natural at home, I can take the briefs off IF I WANT.” He says.

He goes to sleep and I lay in the bed, too. This time I don’t wanna turn away. The freckles scattered across his shoulders like stars in a galaxy, the defined lines of his back muscles makes me crave touching him.

I rub my teeny baby bump and sigh.

Daddy is so perfect. I hope he gets to love us both one day...

The day before last on the cruise...

Oh my fucking god this morning sickness has gotten so bad I can’t control when it comes and goes. I keep sneaking off to throw up and clean myself up afterwards.

“Fuck this. When will this be done? God, please I can’t do this. I can’t hide this anymore. WHATEVER HAPPENS I’LL TAKE IT!” I say out loud.

I touch my tummy and smile a little bit.

I clean myself up and open the door to the bathroom, only to see Adam standing outside the bathroom door, but also inside the bedroom. I stare and feel like someone threw cold water on me.

“Adam, when did you come back?” I ask.

“From when you said ‘I can’t hide this anymore’.” He says.

My body freezes, like my blood is being drained from it and I have a lump in my throat.

“Go to the bathroom and get this done.” He says, handing me a pregnancy test out of his pocket.

“What? Are you stupid, we never had sex.” I bluff.

“Go to the bathroom and get it done. I’m not stupid. One time is enough to cause a huge problem.” He says, crossing his arms.

“If you’re talking about the night you were 100% drunk, I assure you I had a female condom on.” I say.

“LILLY, FOR FUCK’S SAKE! GET IN THE BATHROOM AND DO THE FUCKING TEST BEFORE I LOSE MY FUCKING MIND!” He yells.

I’ve never seen him this mad. I’m scared about the way he yelled at me. I take the test out of his hand and go in the bathroom. Knowing he’s this mad, I have no idea what his reaction is going to be.

I return to the room and he takes the test out of my hand and paces the room back and forth, waiting for the results to show. I sit on the bed, freaked out. Blood is stuck in my vessels and that lump in my throat is still there.

He finally stops pacing, his back towards me. He drops the test and turns to face me.

“You’re pregnant?” He asks.

“No-no there is no way, come on. Sometimes they mess up.” I say, slightly shaking.

“You’re fucking pregnant.” He says, swiping his hair from his face with his hand and pacing again.

“Oh, come on. It’s not possible plus these things aren’t accurate. Even apple juice can give a false positive.” I say.

“YOU ARE FUCKING PREGNANT!!! You’ve been avoiding drinks for a while! You’ve been having morning sickness every single motherfucking day. FUCK, you don’t even want seafood, YOUR FAVORITE! You saw the bacon and you turned green, wanting to throw up when you love bacon for breakfast! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ALL OF THIS IS?! I’M NOT STUPID TO FIGURE OUT A PREGNANT LADY!!!” He yells.

“Please stop yelling.” I say, tearing up.

“Why do you seem so sure?” He calmly asks.

“What? What do you mean? It can’t be possible from the first time for this to happen.” I say.

“You seem very sure. Are you saying it might not be my child? HUH? Then my next question is who’s the father?!” I ask loudly.

My jaw drops as I look at him.

“W-what did you just say?” I ask.

“IF YOU’RE SO SURE IT’S NOT ME, THEN WHO’S THE FATHER?!” He yells.

“I can’t believe you. You think I cheated on you? You think I’m pregnant with someone else’s child?” I say.

I get up, go out the bedroom, and run to deck 9.

I hear him running after me and shouting my name, but I just push it and keep going. I run until I reach the back of the ship. I look down at the water and cry.

“LILLY!” He says, finding me.

“Don’t get close to me, I swear to god I’ll jump.” I say.

“No, Lilly, don’t do this... you can’t just do this.” He says, getting two steps closer.

“I’m so tired of this shit. You know what? Every time I remember that night, I just hate myself for falling for such a man who is being harsh towards me. Why are you so harsh? What have I done?” I say.

“Just please, don’t hurt yourself.” He says, reaching his arm out.

“Or what?” I say, swatting his hand away.

“Are you willing to take my child away from me?” He asks.

I see him starting to get teary eyed. I narrow my eyes at him and scowl.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, YOU DON’T WANT THE MOTHER OF THIS CHILD AND YOU DIDN’T WANT IT EITHER!!! HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!” I yell.

“Okay, okay, fine, just don’t hurt yourself. I promise I’ll change.” He says.

“Change? And our deal? And the divorce? And the two year period? I have a child coming into this world and you obviously don’t want to be part of the life he or she will be living.” I say.

“Who told you that? Just please come here, please I beg of you.” He says, reaching for me.

“What are you going to do? Marry some gay man and take the child and I’ll be living in hell seeing my child once a week?” I ask.

“Lilly, please don’t hurt yourself, please don’t. I’ll explain everything to my parents.” He says.

“So, is this all about you?! You don’t care if I die? You don’t care if I lose the baby? He’ll, why am I even asking? I should know that you hate my guts. You hate the fact that you got married to me, and you hate the fact you got me pregnant. It puts such a burden on you.” I say.

I get down and start running. I just run, not knowing where I’m going because of the tears in my eyes. I decide to head back to the room.

Adam’s POV:

“LILLY, WAIT!!!” I say, running after her.

I run and swerve between people. I see my mom and she stops me.

“Adam, are you okay, hun?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay Mom.” I say.

“Okay, good, because I wanted to tell you tonight is the formal dinner night. Please wear your tux to match with Lilly.” She says.

“Okay, Mom. Sounds good.” I say, giving up on finding Lilly for now.

A couple hours later...

I get back to the room and hear the shower running.

“Perfect timing.” I say.

I strip my clothes off and go into the bathroom.

Lilly’s POV:

I wash myself and cry at the same time. All of a sudden I feel two hands on my stomach and I start screaming. I turn and see Adam. He holds me against the wall and covers my mouth.

“I swear to god if you yell, I’ll do things you’ve never seen me do.” He whispers.

I shiver and blink through the tears.

Adam’s POV:

I put my hands on her cheeks and feel bad. I lean in, close my eyes, and kiss her soft, sweet lips while holding her soft cheeks between my hands.

Lilly’s POV:

He continues kissing me and I start kissing back. Damn, this must be a dream. But I can tell it’s not. Then I realize what he’s doing and I push him off of me.

“No, don’t do this to me again.” I say, bluntly.

“What?! Being nice?! You don’t want me to be nice?!” He says.

“This isn’t nice. You do this to me all the time. You push me to the edge and then leave me hanging... I HATE IT!” I say.

“When did I push you to the limit??? Don’t make stuff up.” He says.

“Every time we have people over you do this to me. I try to avoid the tension by cleaning the dishes while you sit with our family, and you come up behind me and you press your hips against mine. What do you call that?! Huh?! Every time your...” I say, trailing off.

I just noticed he is 100% naked and I seem to catch myself looking at what’s between his legs so I look away.

Adam’s POV:

I get the hint she just dropped.

“My what?!” I say, keeping a straight face.

“You know what. Don’t do that.” She says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My what?!” I say.

I step closer to her and hold her cheek and neck.

“My what?! Say it. I want to hear it from you!” I say in a low voice.

I see her shiver and then she moans.

I smirk and lick her neck, sucking on one spot. I take her hand and place it on my dick.

“You’re talking about that?! I remember every stroke, kiss and lick you gave me that night.” I say.

“You were drunk. I’m sorry but I couldn’t handle it.” She says, blushing.

I touch her between her legs, making her go red as a tomato.

“I know. I heard your moans every night.” I say.

“I’m sorry.” She says.

“Don’t be... I want the Lilly that moaned ‘The things I would do to him if he lets me’ while watching Whole Lotta Love videos at night.” I say.

Lilly’s POV:

All I do is blush even more. I look up and hold his cheeks, then I kiss him hard.

“I fucking want you. All of you. I don’t care what you think of me and whatever you’re trying to do now. All I want is YOU! All of you.” I say.

I kneel down between his legs and kiss the tip of his dick and start sucking.

Adam’s POV:

I can’t contain myself, even against the wall of this shower. This might be the best damn blow job I’ve ever gotten. I certainly wasn’t expecting it to be from Lilly.

“Oh god, stop stop I am so clooooose!!!” I say.

I pull her off and stand her up. Then I pick her up and put her on my hips.

Lilly’s POV:

“My turn.” He hisses.

I shiver a little and feel slightly scared by the way he looked at me just now. Like a hungry wolf who is ready to devour me.

“Give it all to me. Don’t hold anything back. Please.” I say, breathing heavy.

He cups my butt cheeks and slams into me full force. He kisses me hard to keep me quiet. He then breaks the kiss to moan loudly. He keeps thrusting fast and hard.

I hope his face and moan.

“I have been craving you every night. I have been craving this. You being my hungry wolf, ripping me apart.” I say, moaning loudly.

He’s thrusting hard inside me, but he stops for a second.

“Keep talking, tell me all you felt this entire time.” He says.

I throw my head back and look at him again.

“Seeing you with that bathrobe knowing you were 100% naked under that KILLED me. I wanted to rip it off your body and worship you... fuck!” I say.

Adam starts thrusting again, this time faster to the point I stop talking and stare at him.

“Oh GOD, are you trying to kill me today?! I can’t handle that much sexiness from you!!!” I say.

“I’m your husband! Deal with it!” He smirks.

“Oh god it sounds so good from you keep going I want it all!” I say.

“I’m giving it all to you honey, all of it, every inch of my love.” He chuckles.

He licks my neck and bites, sucking on it after.

“Mine. Always mine.” He says.

All I can do is moan and shiver. He moves my hair out of my face and looks into my eyes. I kiss him and he moans loud.

“Baby, I’m so fucking close!!!” He says.

“Do it! I wanna feel you, all of you! Do it, baby!” I say.

“Oh baby, sounds so good from you.” He says.

He takes a deep breath and bites my neck again.

“Mine! All mine!” He whispers.

He bites my neck and fills me with his love. He shivers and moans in such a low voice, he leans his head on my shoulder.

“Every piece of me is yours, my love.” I say, kissing his hair.


End file.
